


Why'd you come?

by Nausi



Category: Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Clothing, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nausi/pseuds/Nausi





	Why'd you come?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicamiriamdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/gifts).



   Banner was glad it was an outdoor summer wedding, no one looked at you odd if you wore your collar open at an outdoor summer wedding. He looked down at his egg plant colored suit and was glad, again, that he’d gone to Stark’s tailor. With that thought in mind, punch glass in hand, he looked over at his friend. “So why did you come again?”

   ”For the food.” Though his hair was slightly tousled the infamous man was otherwise dressed to the nines in pastel spender, and he had not forgone a tie. Tony tipped his shades down a fraction and winked at his companion.

   That was of course a lie, and Banner was not taken in for a moment. They were at the wedding of two S.H.E.I.L.D agents, they had been invited, but not, most likely, expected attend. Bruce was still not sure which of them was more unexpected, himself or Tony. Monster or Billionaire.

   Someone waved at him, they were a ways off, an attempt at being polite. So he waved back and then stuck both his hands in his pockets and looked sideways at Stark, “Fine, I’m not even sure I want to know the truth.”

   A few young women, single if Bruce’s guess was right, walked by, whispering behind their hands. They were staring at the two Avengers. Tony winked at them and then nudged his friend, “Come on, I thought it was obvious.” His sunglasses were half way down his nose, “How else was I going to get you into that suit?”


End file.
